


Potion breaker

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but we love him, i am a filthy shipper i am so sorry, i dont know what happened i blacked out and when i woke up this was on my screen im not lying, love potions, scar is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scar doesn't want to use magic, but he ends up doing so.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous





	Potion breaker

Scar was a wizard.

He wasn't the best, most feared wizard on the Hermitcraft server or anything like that, but he knew some pretty powerful magic. He always used it to help others, or to pull a harmless prank on someone. His ability to cast spells and make potions was really useful - it helped him and his friends so many times.

He lived in the jungle, along with some other hermits: Mumbo, Stress, Iskall and Grian. Scar really loved his neighbors: they always helped him and he always helped them. 

Yeah, Scar really loved his neighbors. Especially one in particular.

Grian.

Grian was an interesting person. He was kind and cheerful, but he was also a mischievous prankster. Scar learned that the hard way, when Grian had pranked him by sending a bunch of zombies his way using a zombie spawner and a water elevator. Even though Scar died because of the zombies, he didn't mind at all.

That first prank was the start of their friendship.

They fought the wither together, they went endbusting together, they helped each other with their bases, they won the Head Games together... and the list goes on. Scar was really grateful he could have a neighbor like Grian.

The problem was, Scar's feelings for Grian evolved into more than just friendship. At first, he didn't want to admit it, but he quickly had to face the fact that he liked him a lot more than he wanted to.

It was the way he would laugh after one of his pranks was discovered, or the way he would smile when he pretended not to know who the door thief is. It was the way he would always help Scar get his thoughts in one place and the way he would look at him when they were building together.

The wizard really didn't know what to do. When he finally accepted the fact that he had a crush on his neighbor, he decided he was going to wait until it goes away, but that plan failed rather quickly - he was thinking about Grian all the time. He couldn't stop it - they were neighbors. The moment Grian would leave Scar's mind, he would show up at his doorstep, and every time the feelings he held for him got stronger and stronger.

It was pretty painful. He knew Grian would never like him the same way. The more he thought about it, the more his heart stung.

But Scar was a wizard.

A little bit of magic couldn't hurt anyone, right?

So Scar stopped thinking and he started making a potion. A love potion. 

They were pretty easy to make, and they made the person who drank it fall in love with the person who made it. There were a couple of instances where a potion would have no effect, but the wizard wasn't worried about that. He was very careful while making it - he made sure it was perfect. Finally, it was done. The potion was a bright red color and it smelled like honey.

Scar put it in a bottle and stared at it, and the longer he stared, the more he regretted making it. Love potions were not fair. If he made Grian drink it, it wouldn't be real. He put the bottle on a shelf and covered it with a book. 

He would never use it.

* * *

Scar sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his base, when his communicator buzzed.

_ <Grian> can someone fight a wither with me?? i dont feel like doing it alone but i need a beacon _

Scar smiled.

_ <Goodtimewithscar> i can _

_ <Goodtimewithscar> where are you? _

_ <Grian> lets just meet at my base _

_ <Goodtimewithscar> ok! _

Scar put his elytra on and flew over to Grian's mansion. He quickly spotted his neighbor and landed next to him.

"Hey G-man!" - Scar greeted him, enthusiastically.

"Hello Scar!" - Grian smiled. - "I really need another beacon for a project I'm working on, but I don't feel like killing the wither alone, y'know? Thanks for coming!"

Scar blushed a bit. "No problem, my friend! Where are we going to fight it?" 

"I dug a tunnel in the plains nearby! I'll show you." - Grian turned around, fired a rocket and flew to the nearby plains biome, Scar following him. 

They landed next to a small lava pit with a deep hole next to it. On the bottom of the hole, there was a huge tunnel - the one Grian was talking about. They jumped down to the bottom and landed safely in water. Then they took off their elytras and put diamond chestplates on instead. Finally, Grian put the three wither skulls on top of the four soulsand in the correct position, thus spawning a wither. 

The fight wasn't very hard. They were both more prepared than the last time they fought a wither, so it didn't take as much time and nobody got hurt.

Well, almost. The moment Grian dealt the final hit to the boss, it managed to hit him.

Scar took the nether star from the ground and happily put his hands up.

"We did it, Gri..an?" - Scar's smile quickly turned into a frown, realizing that Grian was on the floor, coughing. The wizard ran up to him as quickly as he could, telling himself not to panic.

"Are you okay?" Scar asked. Grian shook his head.

"Of course you're not! Do you have the wither effect?" - he asked again. Grian just nodded.

"Please wait for me, I'll bring you milk, okay?" - Scar said, while taking off his chestplate and putting an elytra on. Grian nodded again, and Scar flew to his base as fast as he could.

He landed in front of Larry, climbed the ladder and begun searching for a bucket of milk. He was in such a panic, that he threw his books off the shelves. Finally, he finally found some milk in the chest next to his bed. He was about to leave, when something red caught his eye.

It was that damn love potion.

His mind was fighting with itself. This was an opportunity... But he swore he would never use that stupid potion!

But this was not the time for thinking. He needed to decide. 

And that's what he did.

Scar flew back to where Grian was, with a bucket of slightly pink milk in his hands.

* * *

The moment Scar handed his neighbor the milk, the other took it and chugged the entire bucket without thinking. He finally stopped coughing.

"Thanks, Scar! God, that was awful." - Grian chuckled, standing up.

Scar looked at the floor, thinking about what he had just done. He decided to test if the potion worked.

"Hey, Grian... don't you feel a little weird right now?" 

"No, it's okay now. Why?" 

Scar was confused by this response, but he couldn't let it show. Grian should never find out that there was a love potion in that milk.

"Ah, yea, ummm... that milk might've been old. But at least it helped, right?" - the wizard smiled nervously.

"Yea, no big deal." - Grian said, equipping his elytra. They both took off, and after Scar gave the nether star back to Grian and they said goodbye to each other, they both flew to their bases to rest.

Scar sat on his bed. He didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed.

Why didn't the potion work?

Did he use the wrong materials? 

Or maybe he added too much of something?

That's definitely not it. He checked the recipe a million times before he started making the potion.

Maybe it needed time to work? The book said that the effects were immediate, but that was the only plausible explanation he could think of.

He felt really, really bad for what he had done. Scar didn't deserve someone like Grian at all. He needed to explain all this to him, but he was scared. What if Grian won't want to be his friend anymore after he knows the truth?

He didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, the first thing Scar did was fly to Grian's base and check on him. He needed to know if the potion worked after all, but most importantly he needed to tell him everything. 

Grian was terraforming the land below his giant mansion. Scar landed behind him, but decided not to say a word, curious how much time it will take for his neighbor to notice he was there.

His heart started beating faster as he observed Grian trying to figure out what shape he wants the bit under the window to be. The sleeves of his red sweater were rolled up, and he was staring at the stone in front of him.

Scar thought it was an incredibly cute sight.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to lose this. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Grian because he had stupid feelings for him.

Suddenly, a short yell interrupted Scar's thoughts. He opened his eyes and realized that his neighbor had turned around and noticed him.

"Scar, dude!" - Grian chuckled. - "You startled me! What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I just wanted to see what you're doing! Do you want some help with the terraforming?" - Scar offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I really don't know what to do with this..." - the other answered, scratching his head. 

Scar proceeded to explain what he thought would look better, while Grian listened carefully with a smile on his face. He then started terraforming to show what he meant to Grian, who just nodded and started terraforming as well. 

The longer they worked together, the more nervous Scar got. He didn't know why the potion didn't work, but he was glad. Maybe he could just forget about this and act like nothing happened?

No, that wouldn't be fair. 

"Grian... I need to tell you something." - Scar said, looking down. Grian stopped paying attention to the blocks and looked at the wizard.

"Okay then, tell me." - he responded.

Scar gulped. "Remember when we were fighting that Wither yesterday and it got you with the wither effect?" 

Grian, nodded, clearly confused. "Yeah, and?" 

"So... there might have been a love potion in that milk I gave you..."

Grian dropped his pickaxe in surprise. Then he quietly asked "Wait, what?"

"I... I like you a lot, Grian. A-and I know what I did was horrible! I'm so sorry." - The wizard sighed. - "But I really don't want my stupid crush to ruin our friendship, even if the potion didn't work. So I want to apologize. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, though." - Scar closed his eyes shut, waiting for Grian to yell at him or something.

That never happened, though. Instead, Grian was laughing.

Scar opened his eyes, confused. Shouldn't Grian be mad at him, telling him to go away?

"Scar, look at me." 

Scar did exactly that.

Grian's face was just a couple of inches away from his own.

"Do you know why your potion didn't work?" - asked Grian, quietly.

"No." Scar shook his head.

"Well..."

Grian’s fingertips made their way under Scar’s jaw, pulling him forward and making their lips meet in a sweet kiss. 

The wizard’s eyes were wide open, the feeling sending a shiver down his spine. He quickly returned the kiss, his heart beating so loud they both could hear it.

When their lips parted, Scar could feel Grian's soft breath on his face.

The kiss didn't last long, but it managed to make then both blush.

"...I never needed a potion to love you." - Grian finished his sentence softly.

Scar just stood there, looking like a flustered mess, unable to say anything.

Grian took a step back and giggled, but Scar quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I... I-I'm... let's just stay like this for a moment. Please." - Scar whispered. Grian hugged him back.

"Of course." - was the response.

And in that moment, Scar felt like the happiest wizard in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to be the change i wanna see in the world so i wrote a scarian fic  
> im sorry if it was terrible lol im just soft for these two  
> fun fact: this is the first thing that i wrote EVER to hit 2000 words


End file.
